Protective helmets equipped with two-way voice controlled communication systems are, of course, well knonw. However, each of the helmets with voice communication systems heretofore known suffers various shortcomings as will be more fully described.
A first category of such protective helmets are exemplified by the U.S. Pat. No. to Vail, 3,559,209, which is directed to a space suit having a communication system within the space suit helmet. Typically the electronic system in the helmet is connected from the space suit by an umbilical cord to the space ship and is thus not a complete and self-contained system.
Another type of protective helmet with a two-way communication system is disclosed in each of Canadian Pat. No. 740,988, Canadian Pat. No. 936,921 and French Pat. No. 2,261,682. Each of the devices disclosed in those patents have an external antenna, are not protected from shock and provide ear phones which may completely cover the ear of the helmet wearer.
An analysis of the prior art devices disclose the following shortcomings. First is the provision of speakers which completely cover the ears. This, of course, precludes or makes it difficult for the user of the helmet to engage in conversations with those close by because the ear phones, which cover the ear, effectively muffle direct communication. By direct communication, of course, we are referring to communication other than through the communication system itself.
Second, none of the systems heretofore known provide a proper cushioning for the electronics itself. For example, in the aforementioned French Patent, the electronics are completely mounted exteriorly of the helmet with the deliberate intent that in the event of impact the system is knocked free of the helmet. In the aforementioned Canadian patents, the electronics unit is secured to the protective helmet itself and is thus easily damaged from impact to the helmet.
The present invention eliminates these aforementioned problems by a novel approach to the entire concept of protective helmets having voice controlled communication systems associated therewith.